


Secret Family

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sane Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The pack follow Peter, wondering where he disappears off to after he leaves.





	Secret Family

“Where the hell does he live?” Stiles asked, wondering where it was the crazy ex alpha went to once he left pack meetings. 

Derek knew he had an apartment in town, but he went over a few weeks ago and it had been completely emptied out.

“I have no idea. It doesn’t matter anyway”, the older alpha replied, not wanting to know what his uncle got up to.

“Yea, but, what if he’s hurt someone? What if he killed someone and took their house?” Liam replied. 

Although he wasn’t too familiar with Peter, he still knew he was crazy. 

Derek rolled his eyes as did Lydia. 

They might not have trusted him completely, but they knew he wasn’t that unstable anymore.

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t kill anyone, Liam”, the strawberry blonde deadpanned, in response to the absurd suggestion.

Scott knew Peter had changed, but at the same time he was curious as to what Peter was up to. 

He would disappear after pack meetings and go somewhere no one knew. 

But Scott never really cared about this, not until he began leaving in the middle of pack meetings after getting a phone call or a text. 

He wanted to know what the man was up to and was determined to find out.

“I say we follow him”.

The pack snapped their head towards him at his comment, Lydia and Derek having a glare on their faces, while Stiles, Liam and Kira were eager to find out what was going on. 

Malia, on the other hand, stayed silent, already knowing the answer as to where Peter left to every night. 

But she had promised her biological father she wouldn’t tell, so she kept quiet.

They all agreed to follow Peter after the next pack meeting in a week. 

Derek, Lydia and Malia were completely against this, but they knew the others would do it, with or without them, so they caved.

“Oh, come on, hun. I need you home. Right now. The kids are going crazy”, he said, rocking the little baby girl side to side as he looked at his son, making sure he wasn’t doing anything too crazy.

“I swear, Izzie has been crying non-stop all day and Michael’s been running around. Just come home soon. Please?” 

Y/n hung up the phone, tired and exhausted from taking care of his kids.

Michael was six and Izzie was only a few months old. 

This meant y/n had to deal with a crying baby and an overactive little boy, who loved to climb on top of everything, making y/n terrified he’d fall off some high surface and hurt himself.

It didn’t help that his husband was out a lot. 

He understood why and he had no sort of resentment because of it. 

But, he just wished he would come home a lot earlier and would spend less time out, even if he was doing it to protect people.

A few hours had passed, Izzie now sleeping in her cot while Michael was in his bed, y/n able to hear his son making noises of planes and talking to himself. 

He was such a cute child. Y/n couldn’t love his family anymore even if he tried.

As y/n finally settled onto the sofa, watching a bit of TV, happy to get some time to himself, a few knocks at the door interrupted him.

“Urgh, moron forgot his keys again didn’t he?” he mumbled to himself, making his way to the door and opening it, to see Peter Hale leaning against the doorway, a smirk on his face.

“I’m not a moron, sweetheart” the werewolf said, stepping forward and holding y/n’s waist.

“Besides, you love me too much to ever let me go”, he whispered, his face leaning down, as he placed a sweet kiss on his husbands’ lips. 

Y/n smiled into the kiss, knowing Peter was right. 

No matter what he did, he would always have the humans love. 

It was the one thing that kept Peter alive during his time in the hospital.

“Whatever, moron. Come on”, he said, grabbing the older man’s hand and leading him to the couch. 

Y/n sat on Peter’s lap, his face buried in the crook of his neck, inhaling the smell of his husband. 

It calmed y/n down, so much. Just being near Peter would take all of his stress away.

“I love you”, he said in a hushed tone, placing a sweet kiss on the other man’s throat, Peter chuckling at y/n’s behaviour. 

He always was one to express his feelings. 

That’s what Peter fell in love with all those years ago. 

He loved how y/n made him feel like he was important. Like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

At the time, it was true. 

Y/n hadn’t had the best family life, so once he met the broody silent wolf, he became determined to get him to open up. 

It worked. Peter spilled everything. All his insecurities, his regrets, his wishes of love. 

Y/n promised to himself he would be the one to make Peter feel this way, and he did. 

The men became the only important thing in each other’s lives, until Michael came along, only further strengthening the love within the family.

The men settled, comfortable holding each other, as they watched their show. 

Around half an hour later, Peter whipped his head towards the window.

“What is it?” y/n whispered, wondering what was going on.

“Someone’s out there”, the wolf replied, y/n getting up and rushing to the kids, making sure both of them were safe, while Peter went to the door, sniffing and listening, intent on finding out who was outside their house.

Peter pulled the door open, his fangs bare and eyes glowing, a growl erupting from his throat at the thought of his family in danger. 

Stiles whimpered in fear while Derek flew forward, thinking his uncle might hurt someone, smelling the rage and protective instinct on him.

“Whoa, whoa! It’s just us”, Derek attempted to calm him. 

Peter looked at the entire pack and Jordan, who was brought along just in case they needed to stop the ex-alpha. 

He calmed himself, knowing he needed to be quiet so as not to wake up the two sleeping children in the house.

“What the hell are you all doing here?” he asked, rage evident in his words.

“W-we just thought we’d pay you a visit”, Scott replied, slightly frightened himself at the anger coming off Peter.

Peter scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, before glaring at the pack. 

“You fucking followed me?” he hissed, beyond pissed that they had actually taken their time to watch him and see where he went.

Derek stepped forward once again, trying to calm him.

“Listen, Peter. We just wanted to know where you go every day. I went by the apartment and it’s empty. So we were just wondering-you know-where you live”.

“That’s none of your busi-”

“Peter, is it safe?” Peter heard, the whisper being picked up by his werewolf hearing, along with the other werewolves of the pack.

“Who the hell was that?” Liam asked, worried about whoever was in the house.

“It’s-it’s-it’s no one. Just go. It’s none of your business.” 

Peter turned to go back into the house, but not before Derek grabbed him and the others ran in, thinking maybe he had hurt someone and was keeping them locked up for some reason.

The pack ran up the stairs to where the wolves heard the voice coming from and burst into the room. 

A child’s room. With a sleeping boy and a man cradling another sleeping baby in his arms.

Y/n looked up at the teenagers who had just appeared in his house.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked, angry and stern, protective over his children, terrified, but at the same time willing to do anything to protect them.

“Who are you?” Kira asked in return. 

If looks could kill, Kira would be 6 feet under, buried beneath a pile of dirt, rotting away in the ground, as she decomposed painfully.

“Who am I? Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming into my house, while my kids are sleeping, and asking me these questions?”

The pack were taken aback by the man’s attitude. 

They thought he was in danger and they were trying to help. 

But it was evident he needed no help at all.

Y/n was about to tear them all a new one, when he spotted Malia stood at the back.

“Malia, what the hell. Do you know these people?” the man asked the teenager.

The entire pack turned to look at her, wondering how she knew the man.

“I think we should go down and I’ll explain”, Peter said, appearing from the hallway with Derek behind him, a small smile on the younger Hale’s face.

“Wait. So you’re married? To a guy? And you have two kids?” Stiles asked, in complete disbelief.

Peter rolled his eyes, frustrated that he even had to explain this to them. 

“Yes. I am married. To y/n. Who is a guy. We have 2 kids. Michael and Izzie”.

“So, why didn’t you tell us?” Scott asked.

This time, it was y/n’s turn to answer.

“Because, it’s none of your business”, he said, the pack looking at him, wondering if he was always this mean.

“I’m sorry. Stare at me like I just stabbed you all you want. But it isn’t any of your business. I don’t know any of you, and from what Peter’s told me, you weren’t exactly accepting of him”.

“Cos he tried to kill us”, Lydia interjected.

“Well, that’s in the past. And he wasn’t in his right frame of mind at the time. Derek, I know we’ve never met, but I’m sorry. You’re the only person we should have told”.

“Why didn’t you? I mean, Malia knows. Why didn’t I?” he replied, wishing he could have maybe been a part of their family. 

Derek could see the love there. The house was full of it.

“Well-it’s just-we had to keep everything hidden, because of Talia. She hated me. I’m assuming it’s cos I was human. So we got married secretly, years ago. How long? Eight, I think it was?”

Peter nodded, a smile on his face as he held y/n’s hand.

“Eight years ago. Then we adopted Michael and everything was perfect, until the fire”.

At the mention of this Peter tensed up, as did Derek, knowing all the pain this event caused.

“I ended up taking care of Michael for years on my own. We still visited his daddy though, at least 3 times a week. Then, somehow, I was granted my wish and Peter came back to us”, he said, staring into Peter’s eyes, the pack watching as the oldest Hale became a complete contrast to the broody crazy man they knew. 

Derek had a huge smirk on his face. He may have had problems with his uncle, but the fact that he had this type of family and love, warmed his heart.

“But then, you lot killed him and I adopted Izzie a while after. I just needed someone. And she gave me the love I needed to get through the days. But then he came back to me again”. 

“I’ll always come back to you”, Peter replied, placing a sweet kiss on y/n’s lips, completely forgetting the rest of the pack were there.

“So, you know he’s like-a crazy murderer, right?”

Everyone shot Stiles a look, wondering what the fuck he was doing right now.

“Yes. I know he’s done things. But I know he regrets them as well. Not everything is black and white. I’m sure you’ll realize that one day”, he said, calm and collected, but internally raging at the nerve of these people, judging his husband, like they actually knew him.

“Anyway, I think it’s time for you all to go. I wanna spend some time with my husband, without feeling like I’m being interrogated”, y/n said, getting up and dragging Peter to their room. 

“Show yourselves out and shut the door. Malia, lock it please”, he said, having given the werecoyote her own set of keys when she first came over and met her family.

Malia nodded, forcing everyone out of the door and locking it, not bothering to answer the questions being asked about Peter’s husband and kids, seeing as the entire pack would come to know them completely within the next few months.


End file.
